


New Years Messages

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Group chat, Light Swearing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: In which due to the pandemic, all the cryptonloids must stay home for New Years. doesn't mean they can't text each other a happy new year though!(also op's first time trying to write group chats :p)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	New Years Messages

leeku- Hey guys! How's it been?

banana boy- Rin and I are doing well. u?

leeku- Im decent, watching the special on tv rn

bigassbow- Len and I are playing animal crossing together. got some sparkling cider and living it up ;)

banana boy- Isabelle is so fucking pure I can't

_Picture of Isabelle in her New Year's outfit, she's wearing a tuxedo and a top hat._

leeku- OMG ISABELLE WAIT LEMME GET IN ON THIS HOLD ON

mermaid- seems like you guys are having fun

banana boy- hey Luka. yea we were just talking about how Isabelle is amazing tonight

bigassbow- gonna see if I can go downstairs and watch the New Years special without waking up mom and dad. wish me luck

banana boy- hold on im joining u

leeku- good luck! X)

mermaid- enjoy you two.

leeku- what are you up to Luka?

mermaid- just eating fruit and laying on the couch

leeku- you gonna watch the New Years special too?

mermaid- maybe later

leeku- shame we can't all see each other like last year :(

leeku- btw rin, len, I got animal crossing up and you're right Isabelle is so cute in that outfit

banana boy- IKR???

mermaid- what about tom?

bigassbow- we do not talk about tom nook.

banana boy- yes

leeku- yes

drunk bitch- happy new year everyone!

mermaid- hi Meiko!

leeku- hi Meiko!

banana boy- hey Meiko! rin says hi too

mermaid- where's Kaito? get him in on this

drunk bitch- apparently he's almost home. he told me he'd be here around 11.

scarf man- HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR EVERYONE 1 HOUR LEFT OF 2020!!

drunk bitch- there he is. hello kaito!

mermaid- hi kaito

leeku- sup kaito

bigassbow- len says hi too

scarf man- what's everyone's resolutions for next year?

leeku- I stopped making resolutions after I was nine lol

bigassbow- I've never made resolutions lol

banana boy- same lol

mermaid- gonna hit the gym more often, hardly did this year

drunk bitch- can't blame yourself for hardly going this year, pandemic and all that.

mermaid- I know but still :(

bigassbow- fuk yea I found some frozen mangos

banana boy- share >:(

bigassbow- no >:)

leeku- what?

bigassbow- found frozen mango chunks in freezer. gonna be my first snack of the new year

_Picture of bag that says Chunky Mangos. part of Rin's switch lite can be seen in her lap._

leeku- chunky mangos

mermaid- chunky mangos

banana boy- chunky mangos

scarf man- chunky mangos :)

drunk bitch- anyway, we got half an hour left of 2020. anyone got any other things to say about the new year?

_A few minutes pass before another message pops up._

leeku- this year has been such a shitshow. all the things we had to miss out on, all the stuff we couldn't experience, all the people we couldn't meet, all the people we lost. but you guys have been so incredible this past year, we've been supporting each other through the hard times, the few times we got to hang out were super fun, and though I wish we could have done it more, Im just happy everyone's managed to stay safe throughout this. I hope next year gives us more opportunities to hang out, and less to stay inside in sadness. I love all yall so much, and I hope you guys have amazing New Years.

bigassbow- omg thank you meeks :')

banana boy- no u u incredible human being

drunk bitch- my resolution is to be more optimistic in life. miku your message is so sweet, I hope we all can hang out more in the new year as well, without fear of the pandemic looming over our heads. happy new year everyone. :)

mermaid- I've been feeling so shitty this past year, what with everything going on, not being able to see those I love, losing people I love and all that stuff. you guys have been such a spark of light in the darkness that surrounds me. I just wanted to thank each one of you for being so wonderful and sweet and kind and funny and helpful and so much more. I really want this next year to be better for everyone, and I hope I can find more happiness for myself in the coming years.

bigassbow- LUKA YOURE SO SWEET YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS

scarf man- Luka we're always here to help you if you need it. we all love you so much

banana boy- I wish I had something nice and speechy to say, but yea we all really want you to be happy Luka, we're here for you dude

mermaid- thanks guys :')

scarf man- FINAL COUNTDOWN GUYS!!!

_The seconds tick down, then..._

scarf man- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

leeku- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

bigassbow- HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!

banana boy- HAPPY FRICKING NEW YEAR 2021 LETS GO

mermaid- happy new year! im going to bed now :p

drunk bitch- happy new year!

leeku- here's to a new, hopefully great year!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Here's to 2021!!


End file.
